


Not Normal

by Animegeek101



Category: NotNormal
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegeek101/pseuds/Animegeek101
Summary: Hi, my name is Ajax. I'm an atheist I don't believe in a god. I'm also Bi and Agender. This is the story on how I meet Mckenna Martin and we become closer as friends





	Not Normal

Hi, my name is Ajax or Aj for short. I’m fourteen years old. I’m Bi and Agender. I’m also an atheist but my family is Christian so I have to hide that from my family. I also my parents don't know what I identify as. They still can me she when I don't identify as one. At my school, everyone is mostly religious. I only have three friends. My first friend is Nathan or Nate for short. Nathan has Strawberry blonde hair, mediumly cut, and light blue eyes. My second friend is named Cory, he has black hair, long hair because their mom won't allow to cut it, and yellow eyes. My last friend is named Myra, they have dyed light blue hair, a short cut, and pink eyes. You are probably wondering what I'm like I have Hazel eyes, dirty blonde, and a pixie haircut. Yeah, my friends and I are not the coolest of people to hang out at school. 

** Next Morning **

My mom wakes me up " April time to get up" 

" I'm getting up mom" I said while getting out of bed. By the way, my dead name is April but I've haven't come out to my parents yet so they still call me April. 

" Okay, sweetheart," My mom said and walks out of my room. I collect my clothes and my binder. Then I go take a shower and get ready for the school day. When I look at the mirror with my binder on. I smile. It makes me look like the way I see in my head. Now if I just changed my voice and kept my hair the same then that would make me feel a whole lot better. I walk out of the bathroom and upstairs to the kitchen. Looks like my mom is gone which is kind of good. I start to get my breakfast and lunch for school ready then I head over to Nate's house. "Sup Ajax," Nate said. 

" Sup Nate ready for school?" I asked. 

" Yeah, I guess so how about you?" Nate responded. 

" Yeah," I responded.

" Ray we got to go," Nate said. 

I'm coming, " Ray said while walking where Nate and I were standing. On the way to the bus stop, Ray ran far away from us so we could talk. Then the bus came and took us to school. " Hey, April" Maddie one of my friends said. 

" Sup, Maddie how was church last night?" I asked. 

" It was so boring" Maddie responded. 

" Okay" I said.

" Anyways see in the eighth period, " Maddie said while leaving for her class and I left for mine. I sit down in my seat and a boy asked me a question " Hey are you an atheist?" 

" Yeah, I am" I responded. Then he started to preach about how he is a Christan. after a few hours. I walk into the gym and see a girl it looks like she knows. The girl walks over and said " Hey, my name is Mackeena"

" Hi, I'm Ajax" I respond. 

" Oh, I thought your name is April" She responded with a surprised look. I shiver at my dead name "That's my deadname but no one calls me that because that's my dead name" I responded. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know," McKenna said while backing away. 

" It's fine no really knows so yeah" I responded. 

" Okay, Ajax do you want to be on my team?" Mckenna asked. 

" Yeah sure" I responded. McKenna grabs my hand and takes me over to her team. 

" Hmm looks like my team disappeared," McKenna said with a sad look on her face. 

" They probably saw me with you and decided they didn't want me on their team, it's me, not you" I responded while walking away from her. 

" Okay well if I only have a person on my team then so be it," McKenna said with a smile on her face. 

"Thanks," I said while slightly smiling.

" Aww your you smile is very adorable," She said while looking at me. 

" Thanks" I responded.

" You know what Ajax you're pretty cool what if we sneak out of gym class together?" McKenna asked. 

" No, we can't get in trouble" I responded. 

" Okay," McKenna said. After the gym, we got changed to our regular clothes for the day. " I can't believe McKenna decided to go with April for gym class" I hear a girl say. 

" Hey they actually prefer Ajax, April is their dead name" McKenna responded. 

" Yeah, whatever her name is April we all know her as April so her name is April" The girl responded. I walk out of the bathroom and said " McKenna please don't get involved"

" Why Ajax I care about you" McKenna responded. 

" Let's just get out of here," I said while grabbing McKenna. 

"Oh okay," McKenna responded while walking out with me. Then we meet Myra. 

" Hey ap… Ajax" Myra said with a smile on her face. 

" Hey, Myra," I said while looking down. 

" Who's her?" Myra asked. 

"Her name is McKenna" I responded. 

" Hi, my name is McKenna, Mckenna Martin," McKenna said with a big smile on her face.


End file.
